Talk:Great Nature/@comment-26542017-20160824135548/@comment-27693625-20160827175700
I think I would agree with Firefang saying that the builds are really not that much similar. I mean, you could if you want, but strategy is not meant to be the same. IMO, I would say that the pro of the Bigbelly deck is that he will get a great draw advantage and a lot of power boost without having to destroy his own field. He also have a good pressure; an important part of his draw happends on-hit, forcing the ennemy to guard some very powerfull attacks. Since you will sacrifice way less rearguards than a chat-noir build, cards like Mikesaburo and Duckbill are not really that effective, like firefangs said. G1: You will priorise cards like Alibelly and Label Pangolin for the G1 lineup; one to get the power boost without dying and to maybe give power boost, and the other to manage your soul and your countercharge. G2: You will obviously play some crayon tigers, but also some greybelly. The last one is your choice, but i would go for the field glass other (bounce in your hand every turn, avoiding the destruction) or some suscessfull little cat that don't die (forgot his name). The perk of greybelly and crayon tiger is that they give a draw/retire effect that doesn't need the retire part to resolve the draw (this is why duckbill and mikesaburo are not so great). You will want to give the power ups to your field glass other/undying cat and to your alibelly, or to anyone if you played Afanc. G3: well 4 bigbelly is a must of course, but than you can put some Tuskmasters or some ink panda (for cuteness). '''G4: '''Somthing like 1 or 2 afanc in order to have a nice first stride that can help with your setup by protecting your units, 2-4 bigbelly, 2-4 Manamargr (depending on your money). The immortality progessor G-Guard will be the most valuable G-Guard for you since by targeting alibelly, you can get a free CC and +5000 shield. However, bigbelly will be more vulnerable to control since it can ruin your set up. Also, it dosen't have Chatnoir's consistency, maybe. The pro of the Chatnoir's deck is probably it's consistency and it's early game. You probably already know the build. It doesn't need so much setup, so the control is really less effective against that deck; you can make great combo by calling every cards from your hand all during your turn, and link jokers will have less cards to lock against you. Duckbill and mikesaburo will shine way brighter in that deck; they give you lot of draw and consistency, and that even in early game since it's not a GB oriented deck (thanks to tapir/binocular). Also, testerfox is a perfect follow up to your Cath pallug turn, and he will refill your CB and send back card to your deck at the same time to avoid decking out. I think The deck works very well, but it won't get that much pressure and less power boost either. The bigbelly's draw also won't require that much retire, wich mean chat noir will get more "+" in some way. However, chat noir never require the attacks to hit in order to draw, wich is good.